


Messaggi

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 04:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9056134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Fanfiction scritta in risposta a questo prompt: Personaggio A non riesce a dormire perché preoccupato/tormentato dagli incubi, e manda messaggi a personaggio B alle 4 di mattina. Personaggio B si fa sempre trovare sveglio per rispondergli.Dopo un anno stanno insieme e non hanno più bisogno di mandarsi messaggi.





	

I primi tempi Steve cerca semplicemente di ignorare la cosa. Ancor prima di essere Capitan America è un soldato e gli è stato insegnato a non mostrare mai debolezze, ad essere una guida e un esempio di determinazione e nervi saldi per tutti i suoi commilitoni, anche se oggi molti di essi riposano sotto terra, o hanno la mente indebolita dall’età e di quei tempi non ricordano più nulla.

Ma non si smette di essere un soldato solo perché la guerra è finita e non c’è più nessuno per il quale essere d’esempio, quindi Steve non rivela a nessuno di soffrire di incubi che lo fanno svegliare urlando: ha affrontato le bombe e le mitragliatrici dei nazisti, perdio, non può lasciarsi impressionare da qualcosa che non è reale e che esiste solo nella sua testa.

Quindi mette da parte i brutti sogni in un cantuccio della mente, mangia, beve, si allena, corre trenta chilometri al giorno, cerca di rimettersi al passo con decenni di storia (e di vita) perduti e si sottopone con pazienza alle visite mediche imposte dallo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Sorride, è cordiale, e se qualcuno gli domanda come sta, risponde che sta alla grande. Sembra che in questi giorni si dica così.

Arriva a correre anche quaranta chilometri al giorno, crolla a letto esausto, ma gli incubi non ne vogliono sapere di cessare, e lui continua a svegliarsi.

La città ha un aspetto particolare alle quattro di mattina: non è più notte fonda, ma nemmeno ha iniziato ad albeggiare e non c'è ancora anima viva in giro: essa è come sospesa nel tempo e, in una certa misura, gli assomiglia. Forse è per quel motivo che gli incubi vengono sempre a fargli visita a quell’ora, per ricordargli chi è: un uomo sospeso tra un presente che non sente suo ed un passato al quale non può fare ritorno.

È difficile riprendere sonno, sia per il timore che le ragnatele dell’incubo lo avvolgano nuovamente, sia perché per tutta la vita è stato abituato a svegliarsi un’ora dopo o giù di lì. Di solito resta a letto a leggere qualcosa,  evita di alzarsi subito e farsi la doccia o preparare la colazione, perché il vicino del piano di sotto è un dottore che spesso fa il turno di notte al pronto soccorso ed è rientrato a casa da poco: svegliarlo sarebbe incredibilmente irrispettoso. Tuttavia si annoia quasi subito: non apprezza molto lo stile degli scrittori moderni, e in fondo non è mai stato un grande intellettuale nemmeno ai suoi tempi.

Ed è appoggiando un libro di spionaggio sul comodino che l’occhio gli cade sul cellulare, ma tra lui e quell’aggeggio corre ancora molta diffidenza. È un regalo di Stark: il miliardario gliel’ha allungato come se si trattasse di un accendino preso in cartoleria, ma Steve ritiene che il piccolo telefono abbia un costo oltraggiosamente alto. Inizialmente voleva rifiutare, ma non aveva fatto i conti con l’insistenza di Tony.

_"Se c’è qualcosa che ti sembra strano ai limiti dell’assurdo in questo nostro tempo e hai delle domande puoi chiamarmi. O anche semplicemente se non sai cosa fare.”_

_“Sei a capo dell’industria più grande e potente del mondo, vuoi farmi credere che troveresti tempo per me solo perché sono annoiato?”_

_“Ti confido un segreto: il grosso delle seccature d’ufficio le sbriga Pepper. Mettimi alla prova: vedrai che il tempo lo troviamo.”_

Steve non sa perché dovrebbe voler parlare con un uomo così diverso da lui, che nella vita non prende mai nulla sul serio, ma la rubrica del suo telefono è drammaticamente corta: le alternative sono Bruce (che potrebbe reagire ad una chiamata nel cuore della notte con un attacco d’ira trasformandosi in Hulk), Nick Fury (che inizierebbe a fargli domande su domande e probabilmente gli chiederebbe di sottoporsi ad una valutazione psichiatrica) o Coulson (che penderebbe dalle sue labbra in uno stato di adorazione mistica ma non sarebbe un gran conversatore).

No, Stark è la sua unica alternativa, ma in qualche modo l’idea di parlargli lo blocca: come esordire? Con un ‘ciao, dormivi?’ Ovvio che sta dormendo, è ancora notte. Anzi, conoscendolo, sarà andato a dormire da poco. Si rigira più volte lo smartphone tra le mani, quando si ricorda che quegli aggeggi hanno anche una funzione per mandare messaggi: è più semplice, meno diretto di una telefonata e Tony potrà leggerlo con calma quando si sveglierà.

Tra la lentezza delle sue dita sulla microscopica tastiera virtuale (come fa la gente a trovarla comoda?) ed il malefico cellulare che insiste nel cambiare il suo ‘ciao’ in ‘caro’ (dovranno trascorrere altre due ere geologiche prima che lui rivolga un ‘caro’ a Tony Stark), impiega quasi un quarto d'ora per partorire un: ‘Ciao. Quella chiacchierata è ancora valida?’

 

J.A.R.V.I.S. ha l’ordine di filtrare ed archiviare per il mattino seguente tutte le telefonate ed i messaggi in arrivo per il signor Stark dopo l’una di notte quando questi sta dormendo, a meno che non ci sia un’emergenza in atto. Due sole persone costituiscono un’eccezione a questa direttiva: la signorina Potts ed il signor Rogers.

La ragione dietro la prima eccezione è facilmente intuibile: nonostante lei e il signor Stark si siano lasciati da qualche mese, la signorina Potts è ancora l’amministratore generale della Stark International e potrebbe essere impegnata in qualche riunione all’altro capo del mondo ed aver bisogno di confrontarsi con lui.

Sulla seconda eccezione i circuiti di J.A.R.V.I.S. non sanno darsi una motivazione precisa: forse il signor Stark si sente responsabile per il signor Rogers per via del padre, forse si diverte semplicemente a irritarlo con le sue battute, forse c’è dell’altro ancora, di fatti ha notato una certa ripetizione negli schemi comportamentali del suo padrone, simili a quelli del periodo in cui corteggiava la signorina Potts.

Trattandosi del signor Stark, potrebbe essere qualunque cosa, e non sta a lui giudicare: in questo caso deve solo comportarsi come il perfetto maggiordomo da cui prende il nome, alzare di quindici candele la luminosità della stanza e trasferire il messaggio del signor Rogers sul cellulare.

“Chi è?” borbotta Tony senza troppo entusiasmo.

“Il signor Rogers, signore. Vuole che le legga io il messaggio?”

“No, no, faccio da solo.” Si tira a sedere ed apre il messaggio, restando perplesso. Steve non ha utilizzato nessuna delle parole in codice che segnalano un pericolo, non sembra essere nei guai e non è da lui confrontarsi con un odiato cellulare a quell’ora del mattino. Ma siccome il buon Cap non è stato affatto diretto nel suo messaggio, lui sarà altrettanto vago nella sua risposta.

**“Stai cercando di cogliermi in fallo?”**

Pensa di aggiungere anche una battutaccia da caserma sul ‘fallo’, ma sono le quattro e mezza di mattina e lui non ha ancora bevuto il primo caffè.

Steve non si aspettava davvero che Tony rispondesse subito e quando il cellulare gli vibra tra le mani lo fa cadere sulle coperte.

“Spero di non aver svegliato Pepe.”

 **“Pepe? Ho adottato un chiuhahua e non lo so?”** risponde Tony e Steve può quasi immaginarsi il suo tono divertito.

Digrigna i denti e digita di nuovo… ma perché il telefono si sente in dovere di correggerlo ogni volta?

“Volevo dire Pepy”

“Cioè P epper.”

**“Oh, io invece posso essere svegliato tranquillamente? Grazie.**

**Comunque Pepper è a Singapore.”**

A questo punto Steve non sa davvero che altro aggiungere e ancora non riesce a capire perché l’abbia chiamato ed è Tony a venirgli in soccorso.

**“Tutto bene?”**

“Sì.”

**“Ottimo.”**

La conversazione finisce lì, perché a Steve è stato insegnato ad essere un soldato e a non mostrare debolezze a nessuno, ma quando riappoggia il telefono sul comodino, il cielo ad est è già schiarito ed è ora di alzarsi.

 

L’incubo torna puntuale anche la notte successiva, e dopo dieci minuti sdraiato nel letto con gli occhi spalancati, allunga la mano sul comodino.

“Chi sei?”

La risposta di Tony, ancora una volta, arriva quasi immediatamente.

**“E’ un indovinello?”**

“Intendevo chi”

“c hiave”

“ma perché?”

“C I”

“C I sei?”

**“Problemi con il correttore automatico, Cap?”**

“Mandolina nei brutti motorini.”

Tony inizia a ridere quasi istericamente quando riceve il messaggio, tanto da non riuscire a replicare, mentre dall’altra parte Steve sta brontolando con aria contrariata contro lo smartphone chiedendogli cosa gli ha fatto di male… ed esattamente quando ha iniziato a parlare con un oggetto inanimato?

Tenta di scrivere un nuovo messaggio, ma l’aggeggio sembra essersi impuntato a correggere ogni cosa in modo che risulti del tutto incomprensibile.

“Ammutinamento di grancassa.”

Ora Tony sta praticamente ululando, tanto che Ferrovecchio si affaccia sulla porta della camera, per controllare che al suo padrone non stia venendo un ictus.

 **“Stai cercando di comunicare?”** riesce a scrivere a fatica.

Sul suo telefono compare l’icona della cornetta.

“Sì?” risponde, cercando di smettere di ridere.

“Volevo scrivere che il correttore interviene nei momenti meno opportuni e che questo telefono è un ammasso di ferraglia. Perché fa così?  Devo premere più forte sullo schermo?”

Tony si copre gli occhi con una mano. “No, no, fermo lì, uomo dei ghiacci, finiresti per polverizzarlo.”

“A che serve un correttore, comunque? Non sono analfabeta, so controllare da solo se ho scritto bene o no.”

“Al giorno d'oggi la gente preferisce delegare il più possibile, anche il controllo su ciò che scrive.”

“Il grado di pigrizia di questa società è terrificante.”

Vorrebbe essere solo uno sfogo per uno stupido malfunzionamento, ma Tony percepisce altro nella voce di Steve, una punta di disagio vero, che probabilmente lo accompagna fin dal momento del suo risveglio e che ancora non accenna ad allentarsi.

E’ sicuro che se solo ne avesse la possibilità, non esiterebbe a tornare negli anni ‘30.

“Tutto okay?” chiede anche questa sera, e quando Steve risponde nuovamente di sì, allora Tony ha la certezza che qualcosa non vada, ma sa che insistere provocherebbe solo una ritirata frettolosa da parte di Cap.

D’altronde lui adotterebbe esattamente la stessa tattica. Per quanto Steve ci tenga a sottolineare le differenze tra loro, in alcune cose sono più simili di quanto il soldato non pensi.

“Se ti dà così fastidio posso disinstallartelo” offre.

“Davvero? - il sollievo nella sua voce è più che evidente - Fallo! L’altro giorno ho finito per scrivere a Coulson che faremo un briefing sotto le ruote di un camion.”

Un nuovo attacco di risa rompe il silenzio di Villa Stark, mentre Steve gli fa sapere che non è divertente, per nulla, e di smetterla subito, altrimenti riaggancerà.

“Va bene, va bene. J.A.R.V.I.S., disattiva il correttore del telefono di Steve.”

L’intelligenza artificiale ci mette un attimo ad eseguire il compito e Steve tira un sospiro di sollievo: era già pronto a rinunciare allo smartphone in favore di un piccione viaggiatore.

“Grazie.”

“Scrivimi ancora, così vediamo se ha funzionato.”

Ovvio che ha funzionato, l’ha fatto J.A.R.V.I.S., ma è solo una buona scusa perché Cap non smetta di scrivere.

E così diventa una specie di routine: quasi ogni mattina alle quattro, Steve e Tony si scambiano messaggi per quasi un’ora, finché Steve non gli annuncia che va a correre.

Tony non ha ancora capito cosa spinga l’altro a chiamarlo, perché Cap si limita a qualche chiacchiera sul baseball o sulle prossime elezioni e Tony non sa se sia il caso di spingerlo a parlare. Potrebbe fargli bene, così come potrebbe indurlo a non contattarlo più, per orgoglio, per pudore, o per qualche altro nobile motivo ugualmente idiota, e quindi recita alla perfezione la parte del buffone, di quello che risponde solo con battute e doppi sensi, ed offre all’altro la possibilità di rimproverarlo per la sua superficialità. Tenta anche di introdurlo all'hard rock e all'heavy metal, ma non coglie mai troppo entusiasmo all'altro capo del telefono.

Quasi senza accorgersene si trovano incardinati in una specie di copione.

 

“Signore?” azzarda J.A.R.V.I.S. una sera, quasi un mese dopo l’inizio dei loro rendez-vous notturni.

“Sì?”

“Negli ultimi tempi le ore che dedica al sonno si sono ridotte e mi sento in dovere di ricordarle che ciò non è un bene per la sua salute.”

“Ho preso nota” commenta Tony distrattamente, mentre controlla la calibratura di una nuova armatura.

“Alla luce di questo devo continuare a passarle i messaggi del signor Rogers?”

“Assolutamente sì.”

“Ma signore…”

“Cosa?”

“Non sono cose così urgenti da doverne parlare all’alba.”

“Preso nota anche di questo.”

Su una cosa il suo assistente ha ragione: dovrebbero smetterla di parlare del nulla ed ignorare l’elefante nella stanza perché la cosa sta assumendo dimensioni ridicole persino per lui, così, quando quella mattina Steve gli scrive chiedendogli se abbia visto l’ultima partita dei Red Socks, Tony decide di affrontare il nodo della questione.

**“Possiamo continuare a parlare del tempo, del fatto che a quest’ora il cielo sia ancora buio, che a New York l’inverno sia umido e piovoso, e di quanto sia più probabile che un asteroide colpisca la Terra piuttosto che i Socks vincano questo campionato.”**

**“Oppure potresti dirmi perché sei sempre sveglio a quest’ora infame, tanto per cambiare.”**

Steve ha temuto quel momento fin dalla prima volta: quella di Tony è una domanda più che legittima, visto che è stato lui a dare il via a quelle conversazioni notturne, ma a Steve è stato insegnato ad essere un soldato e a non mostrare mai le proprie debolezze a nessuno, quindi svia il discorso.

O almeno ci prova.

“Se ti sei stufato di parlare con me, basta dirlo.”

Il messaggio che gli arriva da Tony recita **“Ti servono questi, per caso?”** e c’è attaccata la foto di una confezione di assorbenti igienici.

Steve stringe lo smartphone con un po’ troppa forza tra le mani e digita con forza.

“Vedi? Vedi? E’ questo il motivo per cui non posso raccontarti nulla! Perché tu non prendi mai le cose sul serio.”

Questa volta passa un po’ prima che Tony replichi, ma Steve non pensa proprio di averlo zittito con così poco. Probabilmente si sta consultando con quel suo computer parlante per creare un messaggio degno di un cabarettista.

Invece le parole che compaiono nell’ellissi verde lo spiazzano completamente.

**“Certo, perché io mi sveglio a quest’ora di notte per puro sport.”**

Ha sempre pensato che Stark fosse già sveglio per i fatti suoi, non che si facesse svegliare appositamente dai suoi messaggi.

 **“Non rispondi più? E’ una tattica che ti ha insegnato Eisenhower?”** incalza l’altro e, dio, quanto è bravo a pungolarlo sui suoi nervi scoperti.

“Se proprio ci tieni a saperlo, mi sveglio sempre a quest’ora a causa degli incubi, ma non credo tu possa capire.”

**“Già, perché dovrei sapere cos’è un incubo? In fondo mi è solo capitato di essere rapito, portato in una caverna in mezzo al deserto dove mi hanno detto che avevo delle schegge di metallo attorno al cuore e che nessuno avrebbe più potuto rimuoverle.”**

“Non volevo dire questo - si affretta a scrivere Steve - i miei incubi sono di natura diversa.”

**“Tipo?”**

“Conosci il mito di Orfeo ed Euridice?”

**“Un musicista va nell’Ade per far colpo su una ragazza e riportarlo nel mondo dei vivi, ma lei non lo segue. Doveva essere un cane a suonare il clarinetto.”**

“Tony…”

**“Scusa. Sono serio, ti giuro.”**

“I miei incubi sono simili: posso sentire le loro voci, i loro passi, so che sono dietro di me.”

Tony non ha bisogno di chiedergli di chi stia parlando: compagni d’arme che per lui erano come fratelli e sorelle, con i quali ha condiviso esperienze forti, di quelle che segnano l’animo per sempre.

“Poi a un certo punto tutte le voci tacciono, io mi giro e sono solo.”

Le dita di Tony si muovono veloci sulla tastiera e inviano il messaggio prima che il cervello abbia tempo di riprendersi e capire la vera portata delle sue parole.

**“Ti sbagli. Non sei solo.”**

Steve abbandona il cellulare sul letto quasi che d’improvviso sia diventato arroventato, si alza e cammina in tondo per la stanza. Forse Stark… _Tony_ … vuole solo consolarlo, ma non può scrivere cose che traboccano di sottintesi, è sbagliato.

“Non dire così… non puoi…”

**“Non posso dirti che per te ci sono, se hai bisogno di me?”**

Tony prende un profondo respiro e prega ogni divinità conosciuta di non aver frainteso tutto in quel mese e scrive un altro messaggio.

**“Se mi vuoi?”**

“E di Pepper cosa mi dici?”

**“Io e lei ci siamo lasciati qualche mese fa, non funzionava più.”**

“Non me l’hai mai detto.”

**“Non me l’hai mai chiesto.”**

Ribattere che doveva essere lui a parlarne per primo condurrebbe a un circolo vizioso di inutili messaggi accusatori, e Steve resta seduto sul letto a scrivere e cancellare almeno una dozzina di frasi, poiché tutte gli sembrano inadeguate o fuori luogo. Alla fine, si limita ad un “Va bene, e adesso?” che in effetti esprime esattamente il suo stato d’animo, e resta a fissare lo schermo in attesa di una risposta.

Sussulta quando, circa mezz’ora dopo, sente bussare sul vetro della finestra e sgrana gli occhi vedendo Tony tranquillamente seduto sulla balaustra del balcone.

“Cosa ti è saltato in mente!” esclama, correndo ad aprire per farlo entrare.

“Adesso credo sia meglio parlare di persona invece di continuare a scambiarci messaggi, anche perché stiamo facendo generose donazioni alle compagnie telefoniche.”

Steve si sporge dal balcone e vede un’armatura di Iron Man parcheggiata giù in strada come se fosse una comune bicicletta legata ad un palo della luce.

“Ma…”

“Tranquillo Cap, ho inserito l’antifurto.”

“Vuoi dire che ti sei arrampicato fin quassù da solo?”

“Sì.”

“Abito al quindicesimo piano!”

“Me ne sono accorto” risponde Tony stirando le braccia indolenzite.

“Perché?”

“Non eri tu a voler sapere cosa sono senza la mia armatura?”

“Tu… tu sei…”

Steve non lo sa nemmeno cosa è Tony ed è la cosa che lo spiazza di più: è lo stesso uomo che messaggia sconci doppisensi sulle mazze dei giocatori di baseball, che fa il suo ingresso sulla scena di un disastro apocalittico a suon di heavy metal, e che poi fa una cosa del genere. Chi è il vero Tony?

“Insomma, non puoi fare a meno di metterti in mostra nemmeno quando fai la persona seria?” sospira Steve.

Tony affonda le mani nelle tasche dei jeans e si stringe nelle spalle.

“Be’? Ha funzionato?”

 

 

L’attacco di ‘Number of the Beast’ rompe il silenzio della notte: tipico dell’umorismo di Tony scegliere una canzone degli Iron Maiden come sua suoneria personale dei messaggi.

Non c’è scritto nulla, c’è soltanto allegata una foto del viso del suo… partner? Uomo? Fidanzato? (anche a distanza di un anno Steve fatica ancora a trovare una definizione che li descriva alla perfezione)

Tony è in Europa per una conferenza della Nato e, a giudicare dalla foto, si sta annoiando a morte.

“Dovresti prestare attenzione ai relatori” lo rimprovera Steve.

**“E’ talmente interessante che Rhodey sta disegnando peni sulla sua cartelletta.”**

Qualche istante più tardi arriva un altro messaggio: **“Sono Rhodey e NON STO DISEGNANDO PENI!”**

Steve se li immagina a strapparsi il cellulare di mano e bisticciare come due ragazzini durante una conferenza piena di ministri e generali dell’esercito e non può fare a meno di ridere.

Solo un anno prima si sarebbe indignato e avrebbe scritto a Tony qualcosa sulla sua mancanza di rispetto.

Che differenza può fare un anno.

**“Tutto bene?”**

“Sì.”

**“Ottimo. Sarò a casa entro stasera.”**

Tony ripone il cellulare nella tasca della giacca: ora non ha più motivo di dubitare delle parole del suo ragazzo: vivendo a Villa Stark, gli incubi di Steve sono scomparsi; le prime volte si svegliava ancora quando iniziava ad albeggiare, ma non aveva più bisogno di mandare un messaggio a Tony per raccontargli i suoi incubi, visto che lui era lì.

“Andiamo da qualche parte stasera?” gli chiede Rhodey sottovoce sul finire dell’intervento del Segretario Generale della Nato.

“Non posso, sono atteso a casa.”

“Per la miseria! Vuoi dire che hai messo la testa a posto per davvero?” ridacchia l’amico.

“Assolutamente sì.”

Quando è il suo momento di parlare, Tony si alza in piedi, schiocca le dita e dagli altoparlanti della sala si diffondono le note di ‘Welcome to the jungle’.

“Ma senza esagerare.”


End file.
